The Gem
by Rockchic666
Summary: not very good...but give it a chance...it has LEGOLAS and it has a little romance of course...r&r Pweez


Aurora opened her eyes to the green leaves above her. The silver stars twinkled through the leaves here and there. Aslight smile flitted across her lips and vanished. The night was so beautiful. Every night she sat went out to gaze at those all too familiar stars. But tonight she had stopped before she had gotten out of the forest. She had heard a noise like the light falling of lindon-leaves. She had stopped and closed her eyes to concentrate on the sound. But it had passed as swiftly as it had come and she now headed out of the forest.  
  
For some reason, she grew weary before she even reached the edge of the forest so, having no other choice, she spread her wings and fluttered there, as quick and silent as a breath of wind. her soft wings glittered silver in the moonlight as she came out in the open. She made her way to a small hill to her right. When she reached it, she folded her wings back up and laid on her back, starring at the sky. She sat like this for hours on end while her friends danced the night away, deep in the woods...  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Hey, Aurora! Where ya been?" the light voice floated to her ears as she passed into the forest and a young faery ran up to her and walked beside her.  
  
"I do not see how it is any of your business, Aleena. What I do on my own time is only to be known by me." the official tone in her voice made her younger want to cow away.  
  
"But I wish to know what you missed last night's bonfire for."  
  
"For the same thing that I miss every night's bonfire for. And don't bother asking what that is for the only way for you to know would be to read my thoughts and you know you are not old enough to even try."  
  
"Alright... but I thought you should know, Loldin was there."  
  
"And why should I care for that big-headed, self-centered, poor excuse for a faery?"  
  
"Because you are betrothed to him and I hear the only reason he showed up last night was in the hopes he would see you."  
  
"I refuse to abide by what our father arranged before he died. Why would he want to see me anyway?"  
  
"Do you not listen to everybody that you pass? you are the most beautiful and coveted faery in the land."  
  
Aurora stopped and turned to face her sister, "Do not agree with everything you hear. By my reconing, you will be far more beautiful than I by the time that you come of age. You have so much more of our mother in you." she smiled, remembering the mother that had died the previous Spring.  
  
"That is not true and you know it. I may have mother's spirit and heart but as far as looks go, you got them all."  
  
"Do not talk of yourself as though you were a hideous beast. You are beautiful and that's all that matters. Not how beautiful you are compared to others."  
  
"But you are a Gem-holder."  
  
"Only because mother died before she could fullfill her purpose. So I, being the oldest female in the family, have to finish her business. you are lucky."  
  
Aurora started walking again, lost in her thoughts and oblivious to Aleena following her. After a few minutes, she was forced to stop by "someone" popping out in front of her.  
  
"*sigh* What do you want Loldin? she asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I was wondering where you were last night. I was looking for you."  
  
"That's my business, not yours." she replied, pushing past him and continuing through the trees, ignoring him. but he followed her.  
  
"That won't do when we are married."  
  
"I'm not marrying you, Loldin."  
  
"But I had a deal with your father. Surely, you would want to carry out your father's last wishes."  
  
"In those last few days, my father was dying. You took advantage of his illness and pushed him into signing me over. i cannot be expected to hold to that contract."  
  
"Well it's a little late for these feelings to come out. I have set the date for tomorrow."  
  
At this, Aurora stopped in her tracks. "What?!? You have no right to do that without my consent. I have refused from the beginning to marry you and I will abide by that decision until I die."  
  
She stalked off, leaving him there flabbergasted(tee hee...Flabbergasted...tee hee). Aleena hurried past him and followed her sister. they soon came to the base of a large tree. The two girls walked around the trunk to a small hole in the wood. They passed through the hole and soon came out about a foot above on a staircase that wound around the bole of the tree and followed this up to a large wooden door cut into the wood. They opened this and went in. They were in a large room. There were chairs and other furniture sitting around. Aurora hurried into an ajoined room and grabbed a bag made out of a leaf. She opened another door which led to a small room full of clothes. She stuffed a couple of changes of clothes into the bag and proceded to another room very similsr to hers where she did the same thing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Aleena asked, watching her curiously.  
  
"We are leaving."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I cannot marry *that*! What would you expect me to do?"  
  
"But why must I go with you?"  
  
"You don't have to. I guess I assumed that you would want to."  
  
"Well I don't so put my clothes back and get out." she yelled. She wanted to cry but, being a faery, she couldn't. faeries are born unable to cry. But right now she would give anything to feel that forbidden water well up in her eyes for she hated her sister. How could she do this? How could she leave? How could she expect me to leave with her? Why can't she marry Loldin and endure him? All these thoughts raced through her mind as she yelled.  
  
"Aleena...what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying get out! You are not my sister anymore."  
  
"i'm still your sister. I'm just going to head North for a while. I hear there are things living in the North of Greenwood that are like to that of Giant faeries. I wish to see if they are kind enough to take me in and help me."  
  
"I don't care what you do. Just get out!" she screamed, rage boiling up in her.  
  
So Aurora left, her head hanging and her heart heavy for she had lost the love of the only thing she had ever cared for in her life.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Aurora spent the next couple of weeks in a dream. Her emotions wouldn't let go and she wandered blindly in one sure direction. At least she had the control to head North. But she soon enough gained control of her own body and pushed Aleena to the back of her mind out of her thoights.  
  
She soon heard the almost silent sound of light feet running swiftly all around her. If it weren't for the hearing beset on her when she was born, she would not have heard them and she wouldn't have been able to avoid whatever was making the noise. After another two weeks, she came to a path. Following this, she soon met up with someone she didn't expect. As she was walking along, she was knocked down by something flying out of the woods to her right. She pushed it off her and readied her bow with an arrow. She was about to shoot it when she realized what it was. It was a faery. All dirty with mud, blood, and bits of leaves but she would recognize a faery in any conditions. She bent down and helped it up. A slight moan escaped it's lips as Aurora recognized it as her best friend.  
  
"Raven!" she gasped, "What happened to you?"  
  
Raven passed out before she had even finished. So Aurora took her and cradled her in her arms. She went on like this as long as possible before she had to take off her pack, lay it on top of Raven and fly. She flew them up to the branch of a nearby tree and laid Raven down. Aurora sat next to her. She clutched at her chest and found her Gem. It hung on a thin chain around her slender neck and she never really had been forced to use it like this but she had to know what had happened. She lifted the chain over her head and drew the clear green jewel near Raven's head. She slowly chanted a few words as she moved the gem over Raven's body. When she finished, she raised the Gem close to her own heart and spoke a single word of command. When she did this, Raven's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Aurora...? Where am I?"  
  
"You ran into me on that path down there. I need to know what happened. Why are you here? What or who did this to you?"  
  
Raven winced as she tried to sit up and decided to stay on her back. She hesitated for a moment before speaking. "It was the day after you left. Lildon came to me and asked where you were. I didn't even know you were gone. But Lildon persisted and didn't believe that I didn't know. He resorted to violence and...tortured me. The pain...it was awefull, Aurora...the things he did...and Aleena...poor Aleena..."  
  
"What about Aleena?"  
  
"He got to her before he got to me...He did horrible things until...she broke..but he didn't stop...she told him everything...I heard you were heading North...but he didn't stop...he kept going until he killed her...he killed her...and then he started on me...but I couldn't stand it...I escaped...I ran...ran to warn you...they are coming...coming to get you...Lildon and his men...they're coming to get you..."  
  
"Aleena's dead? So I'm the only one left in the family. Why would Lildon do this?" she asked, anger burning her to the core.  
  
Just then, something cought her ear. She looked down at the path and found a large group of military faeries approaching. Aurora knew it had to be Lildon. She lifted Raven and silently carried her along the bough, closer to the trunk so they wouldn't be seen. aurora could barely resist the urge to shoot Lildon then and there. But that would give them away and they wouldn't stand a chance then. So they passed without being found.  
  
"Why would he do this? He can't possibly love me this truly." she asked once they were out of earshot.  
  
"The gem. He wants it's power. He wants to rule all. I heard him telling this to Aleena before...before she..." Raven trailed off. "Why would he want some old family heirloom anyway?"  
  
"Raven, I wasn't completely honest with you about the Gem."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"It has power. Power you can't even imagine. It is said that it is to be passed on from generation to generation until it came to a faery that was willing to take it to fullfill it's destiny. It is to be brought North to the Giant faeries. They will know what to do with it. Here...you rest for a few days before we continue. We must let Lildon get far enough ahead so that he can't hear or see us. Now sleep." ignoring all this, Raven continued to speak.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this?"  
  
Aurora, seeing a repeat of the fury of Aleena, changed the subject and spoke in a soothing voice.  
  
"It's alright...I'm still the same Aurora that you grew up with...I'm still the same best friend..now go to sleep before you pass out again." Aurora started humming softly to an old childhood tune that had always put her to sleep. Soon, Raven was sleeping like a baby in her arms. the sound of her steady breathing eventually lulled Aurora to sleep and they slept for the rest of the day and the following night, side by side on the branch.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Aurora awoke to the sound of hushed voices, speaking urgently on the path below. She silently walked over to the edge of the bough and peeked at the path. A shout caught in her throat. It was one of the Giant faeries, bow in hand and a quiver of finely carved arrows at his back. He was walking slowly, studying the path on all sides. He had an arrow already strung in his bow and he was holding it out in front of him as if he was hunting.  
  
As Aurora was about to go down and greet him when another came up and she eagerly listened to what he said.  
  
"We found about twenty more steaking out the path about a mile West. Berstil is leading the living ones this way. You should meet up with him in a few minutes. What did you do with all the others?"  
  
"We killed all of them. You know father hates intruders, Lysondin. they made it all the way to the bridge. The penalty for even crossing this path is death. It's no use taking prisoners. Father will order them killed. What are they anyway?"  
  
"They claim to be called faeries. They also say they are from the Southern end of Greenwood."  
  
At this, Lysondin swept past him and dissapeaed down the path. The Giant faery continued down the path and Aurora sat, admiring him silently. After he had vanished down the path, she made a decision. She went back to Raven who began to stir.  
  
"Raven, We must part now."  
  
"Why? You can't leave me here." her voice quivered with fear.  
  
"This is my journey and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." she told her all about what she had seen and heard. "I'm going to ask this hunter for help. And I'm not going to leave you here." Aurora let out a loud whistle that sounded like the song of a bird.  
  
A hummingbird swooped down and Aurora set Raven on it's back.  
  
Take her home Aurora's voice broke into the birds thoughts. The bird leaped up and flew away lightly, Raven sitting comfortably on it's back. Aurora gave her one last look before she sprang lightly off the branch and unfurled her wings in mid-air. She drifted down to the earth and folded her wings back up.  
  
She held the Gem in her tightly closed fist and softly spoke a few carefully chosen words. A blinding flash went off and in Aurora's place stood a beautiful young woman. She looked exactly like Aurora only much bigger. She was the size of the Giant faeries.  
  
"It worked!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face. "Thank you for teaching me that little trick mother." she said softly, looking up. She checked that her wings were completely hidden beneath her dress and hid her Gem beneath the fabric of her blouse. She then proceeded to walk cautiously in the direction that the Giant faery had dissapeared in. She soon came across him, heading back home apparently because he was off his guard. But he had his bow out with an arrow strung through it within a heartbeat.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me. I have come seeking your people for help in the hopes that you were kind enough to help me. Please, I must speak with your king immediately."  
  
"Why should I trust you?" he asked, eying her suspiciously and still holding his bow. He had to admit she was very beautiful. But that could be a charade to decieve him. "Prove that you mean no harm."  
  
Aurora took her bow and quiver and laid them on the ground in front of him. "Is that enough or would you like to blind-fold me?"  
  
"Actually, I must blind-fold you, if I choose to believe you."  
  
Aurora closed her eyes and got on her knees. "Please. I beg you. My people need your help."  
  
"And what people might those be?"  
  
"We live in a secluded village quite a ways South of here. But I am afraid I cannot tell you more. We isolate ourselves for a reason."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Aurora. What is yours and if you don't mind me asking...what are you?"  
  
He stared at her in amazement. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Northern Greenwood. I am a Wood-elf."  
  
"Wood-elf? How peculiar."  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of elves?"  
  
Aurora shook her head innocently.  
  
"Have you ever seen one?"  
  
She shook her head again making her long silky braids swing around.  
  
"Elves are some of the oldest beings in Middle-earth."  
  
this was met with a blank stare.  
  
"I see you have much to learn. But how can you know nothing of the place you are in and the people you are surrounded by. Alright, I'll take you. But you must be blind-folded."  
  
Aurora consented to this and stood perfectly still as he bound a green scarf over her green eyes.  
  
Who is this strange person and why hasn't she ever heard of elves. She looks like one herself. If she hadn't said so, I would believe she was an elf. But right now I need to take her to father. He will know what to do.  
  
All this passed through Legolas' mind in the few moments it took to cover those gorgeous eyes. He led her East along the path, back the way she had come. Aurora could faintly hear the sound of flowing water to her left, which grew louder and louder until it felt like they were right over it. They paused for a few seconds before continuing and Aurora could feel soft grass beneath her feet. The light got brighter but it got much darker almost immediately. She was led through many winding ways and Legolas turned her many times so she would lose all sense of direction. They eventually stopped and Legolas removed her blindfold.  
  
She stood, gazing at a tall, handsome elf, sitting on a throne that seemed to be formed out of a living tree. Atop his golden hair sat a crown of green summer leaves.  
  
"Who is this that you bring in front of me Legolas?"  
  
"King Thranduil," (Aurora noticed that he didn't address him as 'father') "her name is Aurora and she comes from Southern Greenwood."  
  
"I did not know that there were elves South of here." he responded in astonishment.  
  
"I have reason to believe she is not an elf."  
  
"But she is not like any mortal I've ever seen."  
  
"She acts as if she has never even heard of elves or even the name Middle-earth. She says her village is secluded and she cannot tell us where it is for the protection of her people. I am leaving for Rivendell tomorrow. Maybe I should take her and seek the aid of Elrond the Wise in this matter."  
  
Thranduil gave his son a very dissaproving look, "Can you guarantee to me that she is harmless and you will not let her out of your sight."  
  
"Yes m'lord. I will guard her all the way there and anywhere else if necessary."  
  
Thranduil consented reluctantly and ordered that they leave the next morning. Aurora was given a small uncumfortable room and a guard was set outside her door.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
She awoke the next morning to find bright sunlight slanting through the small window in her room. Then she realized, with much surprise, that someone was sitting in a chair in the corner, watching her.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" she said, obviously frightened.  
  
"Don't worry. I just came to wake you." A tall figure stood up and stepped into the light.  
  
"Legolas." she sighed in relief. "Well, I'm awake. Leave me please so that I may dress."  
  
"There are some clean clothes on the chair over there. They are better fit for travel. I will be waiting outside, ready to leave. We will eat breakfast on the way."  
  
Legolas left the room and waited in the hall. Aurora emerged about fifteen minutes later, dressed in green slacks and a cream colored blouse. Her auborn hair was falling loose about her shoulders and back.  
  
They left about five minutes later without anybody, not even Thranduil, to send them off. At breakfast, Legolas sat down, took out a Lembas cake, broke it in half, and offered one half to Aurora.  
  
"No thanks. I don't eat."  
  
Legolas gave her a puzzling look and proceeded to eat while Aurora climbed a tree. She made her way to the top of the tree and pushed her head out, above the topmost boughs. A cool breeze played across her face and made the leaves dance around her. She longed to spread her wings and soar above the clouds. But her thoughts were interupted by Legolas' voice calling from below. She reluctantly climbed down and continued on with Legolas. They passed through the forest in only a couple of days and made it to Rivendell on the other side of the mountains without any trouble. But every time Aurora looked SouthEast, she saw a great, dark cloud, getting closer and closer. She was filled with a feeling of forboding.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
When they arrived in Rivendell, Aurora was in awe. It was beautiful, full of elves. When they entered the city, they were greeted by Elrond, Lord of Rivendell and when Legolas introduced him to Aurora, Elrond gave her a wise and knowing look as if he knew she was a faery. She also met Elrond's daughter, the Lady Arwen with whom Aurora formed an immediate friendship and bond. Aurora spent almost all of her time in Rivendell wandering the gardens, completely overcome with homesickness. On one occasion in her favorite garden (the one that looked most like her home) she ran into Legolas, sitting next to a young elven-girl, holding her hand, a broad smile across his face. On their journey, Aurora had become very fond of Legolas and even dared to admit(to herself) that she was in love with him. The sight before her made tears spring to her eyes. She turned and went to her room. When she got there, she looked in the mirror and saw lines on her cheeks and light water droplets streaming from her green eyes. Her hand came up and brushed a tear away. The moistness startled her and she quickly wiped it on her skirt.  
  
What is this water? Could this possibly be what they call crying? she asked herself. But she no longer cared. She threw herself on her bed and let the tears come freely. She was there all that day and the following night. She awoke the next morning and remembered what had happened. Her eyes were too dry for her to continue crying. Then she remembered that Elrond had requested a private counsil with her early that morning.  
  
She quickly got up and brushed the tangles out of her hair. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and braided one small lock of hair, hanging near her face. She put on a silver skirt with a slit up one side and a pale green button-up blouse. She hurried down the halls searching for Elrond's study. On her way, she bumped into Legolas.  
  
"What's the hurry? We're late for our meeting with Elrond." he said concernedly.  
  
"Oh! Are you invited as well?" she asked hoping it was not so.  
  
"Yes. And you are going in the wrong direction. Elrond's study is this way." he pointed down a hall to his right.  
  
"Then lead the way." she said, walking behind him so he wouldn't see the fresh tears in her eyes.  
  
They turned down a long hall and proceded to the third door on the left. Legolas knocked lightly and Elrond's voice came from within: "Come in"  
  
They entered and shut the door behind them. They stood in a large room, half open on the gardens and held up by pillars. The other half of the room was lined with books and before them sat Elrond in a high backed chair behind a clean oak desk.  
  
"Seeing as how this is your first council with me, Aurora, I will let the fact that you are nearly an hour late slide...this time." he beckoned them to sit in two very comfortable wooden chairs before his desk. "Now, our first order of business is how Legolas found you Aurora. When he is done speaking, you may fill in any blanks that you wish."  
  
Elrond looked at Legolas, prompting him to begin. Legolas launched into teh whole story about Aurora sneaking up on him and begging. He told of their whole journey to Rivendell. When he finished, Elrond nodded and turned to Aurora.  
  
"Aurora, I believe you have something to show us." Aurora nodded apprehensively and reached one delicate hand into her blouse and pulled out the Gem. She spoke a few words quietly and suddenly vanished in a blinding flash. She was a faery again. Legolas stared at her in awe, mouth wide open.  
  
Elrond doesn't look in the least surprised. "Just as I thought. Yes, I know about the Faeries, Aurora. In fact, it is partly my magic that has helped protect them for so long." he said to wondering looks from Aurora.  
  
"You...your...you're one of them!" Legolas said, standing up and looking at her in disgust.  
  
"Legolas! Sit down. You have no need to be angry with her. She had nothing to do with those Faeries you killed the day you met her. Other than the fact that they were hunting her. Their leader was her betrothed. But Aurora didn't love him so she ran away. He was only after her Gem which if she had given up would probably be in the hands of Sauron now. The Faery was working for him and was trying to retrieve the Gem for him. With it, Sauron would have been able to destroy all elves and their brethren."  
  
Legolas and Aurora looked at him, questions in their eyes. Elrond continued.  
  
"Ages ago, before any being came to Middle-earth, Faeries and Men dwelt in peace far in the West. The first Elf was created by the Faeries in their own image. Only much larger. Nobody knows where the Gem came from but the Faeries used it's power to create the race of Elves. The Faeries came to Middle-earth with the Eldars and lived here, as one with the Elves. But the race of Faeries has dwindled. The small village in Southern Greenwood is all that is left of them."  
  
"But that still doesn't tell us why Sauron could defeat us with it. It has no greater power than he has already." Legolas stated, still eyeing Aurora.  
  
"The Gem created the Elves. It is our life-source. If it were destroyed or turned against us, our immortality would dimminish and we would all die. He could also use it to control us and force us to do his evil deeds."  
  
Aurora made herself large again and finally dared to speak. "But what am I to do with it?"  
  
"Exactly what you already have. You have done what you were meant to do. No more, no less. But I am going to ask you to stay away from your home even longer than necessary. You must take the Gem to Lorien. Take it to the Lady Galadriel. Lothlorien is the only place in all of Middle- earth, that the Enemy cannot penetrate...besides Rivendell. So will you go?"  
  
"Yes. Anything to help."  
  
"How soon can you leave?"  
  
"Now, if you allow me to use my wings?"  
  
"Wings?!?" Legolas and Elrond asked in unison.  
  
"I am surprised you don't know of them, Lord Elrond."  
  
"Yes, Faeries had wings in ancient days, but I have heard of none that have them anymore. May I see them?"  
  
"Of course." Aurora stood up and, walking to the center of the room, turned to face him. She unfurled her silver and green butterfly-like wings glittering in the sunlight slanting into the room. Legolas looked upon her as if seeing her beauty for the first time.  
  
"I am the only one. Nobody knows about them except....my parents did. I do not use them unless absolutely necessary. But if you allow me to use them, I can leave right here and now and be there by the end of the day."  
  
"How will you find your way?"  
  
"I will ask the eagle prince to guide me."  
  
"You can talk to animals as well?"  
  
Aurora nodded.  
  
"Then you are the prophesised Gem-holder. You are the only Faery alive today that possesses the powers of your ancesters." he sat for a moment, deep in thought and then looked up, first at Legolas and then at Aurora. "Yes, leave as soon as possible. Thank you. And Farewell."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Aurora went to the other side of the study and made herself her normal size again. Taking one last look at Elrond who had been like a father to her, and Legolas, still looking at her strangely. She nodded to Elrond, turned, and lept into the air, flying away above the clouds. Legolas, looking out to see her dissapear, saw an eagle fly up and begin to soar ahead of her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Legolas ran to the garden where he hoped to find her. There she was. The Lady Arwen. She looked up as he came into the clearing.  
  
"Legolas? What's wrong?"  
  
"Please. Aurora just left. Can you tell me what is wrong with her? I went to see her last night but outside her door I heard her weeping. And when I saw her this morning, she was looking at me sadly. Do you know what is wrong?"  
  
"Know, I do not. But I do know she was very fond of you."  
  
"Don't tell me that. I could see that for myself. You two were like sisters. She told you everything. I know she told you. What happened?"  
  
Arwen looked at him as if she didn't know but seeing the look on his face, she gave in, "She saw you with another elf-girl last night in the gardens."  
  
"Which garden?"  
  
"This one."  
  
Legolas looked puzzled for a few moments. Then, an understanding look came over his fair elven face before it became sad again. "That was Lorelei! My sister! Aurora must have thought we were lovers! This is horrible!"  
  
"It's not all that horrible. You didn't love her. You barely acknowledged her. Why should you care?"  
  
"I did love her! I hid my feelings for her sake. And for father's. He has arranged for me to marry an elven-girl of Greenwood. He dissaproves of me enough already. I didn't want to let him down again." Legolas looked down, wrapping his arms around himself.  
  
Arwen gave him a sad look before leading him back out of the garden, "Come. The counsil is to start soon. You need to put your mind back to your business here." she accompanied him for a little way before parting with him. He went off to the counsil where he became a memmber of the Fellowship of the ring...  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Aurora had been heading SouthEast by the eagle's guidance. It was almost sundown when she saw a forest miles below. But it was unlike any forest she had ever seen. The setting sun shined off it's golden leaves and silver boughs. She descended slowly, being careful of watchers. She soon came to a tall tree on the top of a hill. She looked down out of it's boughs to see a fair elven-woman standing in a beautiful garden, looking into a silvery pond of water. Suddenly, a voice broke into Aurora's thoughts:  
  
Why don't you come down here and stop hiding, Aurora? the voice was soft and sweet and inviting enough to make Aurora float down on her wings. She landed a few feet away from the woman who looked up as her feet touched the soft earth.  
  
Aurora made herself larger again and slowly walked over to the woman who was looking at her so intently.  
  
"Hello, Aurora."  
  
"How do you know me?" were the only words Aurora could force out of her puzzled mind.  
  
"I am a close friend of Lord Elrond. He sent word as soon as you left. I was waiting here for you."  
  
Aurora gave her a questioning look. "Who are you?"  
  
"The Lady Galadriel. Elrond told you about me. Do you have something for me?"  
  
Aurora reached inside her blouse and pulled out the chain the Gem hung on. But before she could hand it to Galadriel, she was stopped by her.  
  
"You do not have to give it to me...yet. If you remain in Lorien, you may keep it as long as you like. But when you go home, it must stay in my care. But if the enemy is defeated, it may stay in your care and remain a family heirloom."  
  
"I will stay...for a while." Aurora said, putting the Gem away again.  
  
So Aurora remained in Lorien, under the care of Galadriel. Nobody knew she was there. Not even Celeborn. She slept in the trees of Galadriel's garden where nobody went without consent.  
  
Until one day, she saw Galadriel enter with two young boys it looked like. She had recently heard rumor of a strange group entering Lorien. She guessed that these two were part of the group and watched them intently. The Lady invited both of them to lookinto her mirror which she had never done before to the knowledge of Aurora. So she had a little entertainment while they were there, but when they left, Aurora was left to her own devices. But later that evening, Galadriel came to her, which she rarely did.  
  
"I just wished to inform you that Legolas is here and he was inquiring about you. What should I tell him?"  
  
"Tell him what you will. But prefer not to see him." Aurora said quietly.  
  
"Alright. But you must consider this carefully. From what I could tell, he is very fond of you."  
  
"As a friend maybe but he will never love me."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
And so, Legolas did not see Aurora while he was in Lorien or any time after that. After the War of the Ring, Aurora took the Gem back to Greenwood where she started a family and lived her life, crying every night for the love she lost. Little did she know that Legolas did not marry. He settled in Ithilien, with some of his elven kindred form the north and men from the west. She also never knew that he tried to convince the leader of the Faeries to settle some of his people in Ithilien as well. But he did not agree with this an dLegolas lost all hope of ever seeing Aurora again...  
  
The End 


End file.
